villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adon Coborlwitz
Adon Coborlwitz is a minor villain in Kentaro Miura's anime and manga, Berserk. He is the commander of the Chuder Empire's Mighty Blue Whale Ultra Heavy Armored Fierce Assault Annihilation Corps. He's voiced by Mike Pollock (in the English dub), who also voiced Doctor Eggman from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. History On a darkened battlefield, Adon first appears whilst fighting Casca, telling her women should not be allowed on the battlefield. He provokes Casca by thinking she's prostituting herself in the Band of the Hawk. Casca, having a period at the time and was not on her best condition, gets hit on the head and incapacitated. Adon offers her to be his prisoner, but she angrily rejects him and he tries to kill her, only for Guts to blocks him and fight the Chuder general. He nearly finishes Guts with his best technique, Rock-cutting Whirlwind, a 140-year-old technique from his clan. However, Guts injures Adon badly, but Casca, with her period worsening, loses consciousness and falls resulting in Adon gaining the upper hand to shoot Guts with a crossbow. The bandaged Adon then brings mercenaries to hunt down Guts and Casca and capture them. Guts quips that anyone who lays their hands on his companion would lose their body parts. With his men being overwhelmed, Adon sends his brother, Samson out, but his brother is killed by the black-haired swordsman. When the Band of the Hawk arrives, Adon is forced to retreat. At Doldrey, Boscogn demotes Adon for his failure. Then later, Adon spots Casca sneaking into the castle. Donning shark-themed armor, Adon fights against Casca. But the female sword fighter, having recovered from her period, turns the fight around, and Adon could not keep up with her skills. Feigning cowardly capitulation much to the outrage of Casca and his own men, he shoots her with his crossbow. Adon sought to kill her with the arrow's toxin, making Casca delirious. but even when cornered, Casca vaults over Adon, and cuts his face open, killing him. In the 1997 anime, his role is extended. We first see him holding a charge over a fort that he is soon forced to blow up to prevent from falling into the Band of the Hawk's hands. He then holds command on a garrison hoping to breach Midland. But once the Band of the Hawk fools him, Adon flees to Chunder territory. As for his death here, Casca cuts him above the nose and he bleeds out. He died slowly, all the while being forced to listen to Casca's contemptuous insults. In the Golden Ages films, Adon is pierced through the mouth by Casca who turned his own sword on him. Years after his demise at the hands of Casca and thought to be forgotten by everyone (including readers), Adon made a surprising cameo reappearance in Fantasia Arc, in which he is seen in the realm of now mentally regressed Casca's subconsciousness explored by Schierke and now redeemed Farnese (both of whom traveled to Casca's subconsciousness to restore Casca's sanity that was devastated by The Eclipse) as one of many fragments of Casca's past memories that must be collected to restore Casca's mind. Here he fights and is defeated by Casca, all the while Casca felt nothing but obnoxiousness towards the cowardly Chuder warlord. Navigation pl:Adon Coborlwitz Category:Berserk Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Cowards Category:Opportunists Category:Warlords Category:Male Category:Incompetent Category:Perverts Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant